karaoke
by SaD-GuRl666
Summary: just a sillly song fis - in response to dutchspikes challandge


title : karaoke   
author : lady_tara  
e-mail : meighs18@hotmail.com  
summary :just a silly fic  
rating : pretty much PG   
spoilers : none really   
disclaimer : joss owns all and thx to disney and limp bizkit   
feedback : cant live without it!   
**************************  
  
  
He watched her dancing, carefree, at the bronze with her friends, the witches were talking intensley about something or other.  
'yet another big bad? apocolypse?' he wondered  
'oh well, here goes'   
  
********************  
  
"Oh my God." Buffy was surprised to hear the annoucer annouce spike as the next karaoke singer   
"Wow." was all dawn cound say three tones signalled the biggining of the song and spike sang.....  
  
Check, check, check check... out my melody   
Special   
You think you're special   
You do   
I can see it in your eyes   
I can see it when you laugh at me   
Look down on me   
You walk around on me   
Just one more fight   
About your leadership   
And I will straight up   
Leave your shit   
Cause I've had enough of this   
And now I'm pissed   
  
Buffy couldn't say a word, she knew he was singing aboout her, and she knew she better talk to him about her feelings before he did just what he said he'd do and strait up leave her shit "i didn't think he had the balls." she didn't relize she had said it out loud and the scoobies just stared at her.  
  
Yeah   
This time I'm 'a let it all come out   
This time I'm 'a stand up and shout   
I'm 'a do things my way   
It's my way   
My way, or the highway   
Check out, check check... out my melody   
  
"He's got a good voice" said Dawn obviously impressed as she nodded her head to the beat.  
  
Just one more fight   
About a lot of things   
And I will give up everything   
To be on my own again   
Free again   
  
Buffy was getting worried now 'please don't leave me, spike' she thought ,The scoobies imediatly whipped their heads around and stared at her as if she grew three extra heads she hoped she hadn't said that out loud too.   
  
Yeah   
This time I'm 'a let it all come out   
This time I'm 'a stand up and shout   
I'm 'a do things my way   
It's my way   
My way, or the highway   
Some day you'll see things my way   
Cause you never know   
Where, you never know   
Where you're gonna go   
Check out, check check... out my melody   
  
The scoobies all had to admit that Spike had a wonderful voice. With his English accent putting an empisis on his words J  
  
just one more fight   
And I'll be history   
Yes I will straight up   
Leave your shit   
And you'll be the one who's left   
Missing me   
Yeah   
This time I'm 'a let it all come out   
This time I'm 'a stand up and shout   
I'm 'a do things my way   
It's my way   
My way, or the highway   
Some day you'll see things my way   
Cause you never know   
Where, you never know   
Where you're gonna go   
Check out, check check... out my melody   
********************  
  
Spike looked directly at Buffy before leaving the stage. Buffy got up quikly to follow him leaving five confused scoobies.   
  
"Spike, wait." she called   
  
"What" spike asked "come to make fun?"  
  
"No! You have a really awesome voice".  
  
"Piffle.   
  
"Piffle?" she asked giggling, he didn't fing it amusing, she quikly put on a serious face "I'm serious. she stalked closer "With your sexy accent..." she continued tugging at his shirt , his eyes widened at her boldness.  
  
"what the h--" she silenced him smashing her lips into his , after what seemed like an eternity and 2 seconds at the same time, she broke the kiss.  
  
"Please don't leave me, Spike, I know i said those mean things, and i'm not saying i love you but....."  
  
"But what Buffy?"  
  
"but.....I like you, You make me happy" the words were magic to his ears, he felt like dancing all around town. Buffy was worried she came on to strong and scared him, he wasn't saying anything.  
  
"I'll make you a deal.." he said finally "I'll stay .... if you promise to stop pushing me around and treatin' me like your whipping boy" she nodded   
  
"Of course, I'll do it, just please ... stay"  
  
"Deal"  
  
"Deal"  
they shook on it   
*******************  
The next night Buffy headed over to Spikes crypt to discuss her feelings for him, she kicked open the door to find him watching TV, he sat up surprised to see her   
  
"hallos cutiebuns" he said, his words slurring   
  
"Oh Great, He's Drunk!!!!"  
  
"Am not!!!" he smiled "OK maybe i am , whats it to you"  
  
"gimme that" she grabbed the bottle out of his hand and took a huge gulp "BLA!! how can you drink this stuff?!?!" she asked taking another chug   
  
"Is Good" he answered, out of nowhere he reached around and   
smacked her ass lightly but hard enuff to make her jump   
  
"What was that for?!" she asked   
he srugged   
"you have a nice ass"  
  
"Kiss my ass" he waggled his eyebrows at her suggestion   
  
"spike!"  
  
"what?"  
  
"you're drunk!"  
  
"We've established that"  
  
"But i wanted to talk about my feelings and crap"  
  
"I love you, Buffy!"  
  
"Whoa spike, You're drunker than i thought"   
  
"no it's true" he said "do you love me too?" he asked hopefully........   
buffy took another swing of the bottle   
***************************  
They wobbled over to the bronze with a mission   
  
"What song we gonna sing? she asked   
  
"Idonno" he said almost tripping over his own two feet   
  
"How about something from Beauty and the beast"  
  
"why would you wanna sing something from a disney miovie"  
  
"Cause it's like the storie of our life!"  
  
"Oh" he said " except you dun love me toooo."  
  
"Yes i do" he looked ta her surprised "I just didn't tell you, till now"  
  
"and why are you telling me this now?"  
  
"Cause im drunk and i wont remember in the morning"  
  
"oh" was all he could say  
*********************  
They reached the stage of the bronze and annouced themselves   
"Aloow myself to introduce this my stunning sex bunny .."  
  
"hey!" buffy said angriley  
  
"sorry" he told her "So anyways the stunning buffy anne summers and me , william 'spike' atherton, we will be singing a song that reminds us of , well, us!"   
  
"you have a last name?"  
ding ding ding  
  
Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly  
Just a little change  
Small to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the Beast  
  
they words slurred and wobbled , but meaningful, xander and anya who happened to be making out in corner stared at them with their mouths making perfect O's buffy and spike didn't notice them and kept singing   
  
Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise  
  
Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bittersweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong  
Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast  
"Oh My God!" Xander and anya said in unison   
  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast  
They finished and wobbled off the stage   
  
"I love you, spikypoo"  
  
"I love you too, cutiebuns" he smiled "Aint love a bitch?"  
  
"Yup"  
***************  
Angel came out of his hiding spot mouth making a perfect O! "well it was bound to happen sooner or later" he thought "but im still pissed!!" 


End file.
